Harry Potter and the Power of the Gamer
by Legend of the Kyuubi
Summary: Harry Potter had few pleasures growing up with the Dursleys. Books on Fantasy & Sci-Fi and video games were some of them, a secret he kept well hidden. Some time ago, he woke up and found himself able to live life like a video game. Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it but now decides to make the most it. The Gamer is coming to Hogwarts! Gamer, and D&D elements!
1. Chapter 1

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


	9. Author Announcement

**Important Author's Note.**

 **Have no fear, ladies and gentlemen, I have not abandoned this story or my other Harry Potter Gamer story. I am re-editing them as they can be a hell of a lot better. Having taken writing courses, story and author courses, and critical thinking for authors, I have realized that been trying to extend something I love despite its many flaws. After re-reading them and getting a tons of emails from readers (though quite a few came off as assholes) I have decided to go redo both Gamer Stories to make them better. Have no fear the Naruto Gamer story will be essentially the same but with added chapters and modifications to make them run more smoothly.**

 **The Harry Potter story, however, while many elements will remain the same, shall be changed around (witcher aspect still remains). I've been wanted to do this for a while but for the last month i've been in an area without internet and the signal for phones is pretty much a never ending game of cat and mouse. On to the good.**

 **The first Gamer Naruto chapter has been revised and will be posted soon after a few more revisions. Each new chapter reposted will be announced to replace the old one.**


End file.
